Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
The compound of Formula I, known as VB0004, has been shown to have blood pressure lowering and/or anti-fibrotic effects in intravenous and oral dosing studies as disclosed in WO2015/039173 (PCT/AU2014/000923). VB0004 may also be represented by the following name: 2′-[3-hydroxy-(1,1′:4′,1″-terphenyl)]propanamide. VB0004 is effective in the prophylactic and/or therapeutic treatment of fibrosis by preventing fibrosis, slowing the progression of established fibrosis and/or reducing the degree (reversal) of established fibrosis. VB0004 may also be effective in the therapeutic treatment of hypertension and prehypertension, which are major factors in the development of heart, kidney and blood vessel damage, resulting in the replacement of normal functional tissue by scar tissue or fibrosis. The synthesis of VB0004 has been disclosed in WO2015/039173 (PCT/AU2014/000923). The present invention relates to new methods of synthesizing VB0004 that are suitable for large-scale production.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.